theppgzfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rowdyruff Boys
The Rowdyruff Boys Z resemble a street gang. They dress in black windbreakers lined with their trademark colors and skate shoes that increase their speed. They were created by Mojo Jojo after breaking into the Professor's lab and stealing a canister of Chemical Z. Mojo also used Momoko's curly straw, Miyako's used cotton swab, Kaoru's smelly sweat sock, and snips of Mojo's hair to create them. The Rowdyruff Boys love to disgust and annoy the citizens of Tokyo City, as well as the Powerpuff Girls Z, who they refer to as "old hags." They have no respect for anyone, including Mojo Jojo who they refer to as "Mama." History First seen as Rowdyruff Boys They were first shown in episode 20, where as had Mojo sneaked into the Professor's Lab and stole the Chemical Z along with Momoko's curly straw, Miyako's used cotton swab, Kaoru's stinky sock, and Moj o's plucked hair. After being born, or created they named themselves Brick, Boomer, and Butch and ran off leaving Mojo. They run off causing trouble throughout the city where the citizens attack Mojo, thinking he's responsible for this. Not too soon, the Powerpuff Girls Z see what is going on and they soon find Mojo where he reveals to them th at it is really The Rowdyruff Boys causing all the trouble. With that, he runs off leaving the boys in the hands of the girls themselves. Shortly, the boys begin torturing the girls through the nastiest way possible which includes flipping their skirts and exposing their bad odor. They find Mojo, lying to him that the girls had been the ones who had cause them trouble. To this, Mojo engages into a fight with the girls where the boys witness it. The Powerpuff Girls manage to defeat Mojo to which Blossom states that girls can actually prove themselves strong. Despite this, the boys refuse to accept this as the truth and stick their fingers up their noses before leaving the girls. In the end, The Rowdyruff Boys run back to Mojo, however; not before telling him, they will be leaving him as they go off through New Townsville. Other Characters Brick Brick is the appointed leader of the Rowdyruffs and being the counterpart of Blossom. Just like his counterpart, they do have some similarities to each other like they're both red-heads, Brick has his red cap in exchange for Blossom's red bow, and they are both leaders on their own teams. Brick uses Momoko's curly straw to spit out Spitballs. He is mostly the troublemaker in their group while Blossom is the peacemaker in her group. His signature color is Red. Boomer Boomer is the sensitive member of the group and is the counterpart of Bubbles. They too have some similarities, like their both signature colors are shades of blue, both of them are blondies, and his haircut is in a wing style similar to Bubbles' pigtails. He uses Miyako's cotton swab to throw his earwaxes. His signature color is Blue. Butch Butch is the toughest member of the group and is the counterpart of Buttercup. Just like his brothers, they too have some similarities like they are the most toughest in their groups, and both of their hair are raven colored. He uses Kaoru's stinky sock as a boomerang. His signature color is Green. Characters Males Villains Category:Rowdyruffs Category:Teams Category:Counterparts Category:The Rowdyruff Boys Black Z-Rays Minor Villains Category:Alternative Heroes